ClairObscur
by Shihodo
Summary: [ Yaoi ] Sasuke vit en temps qu'élève de Orochimaru à Oto. Sous une belle image, se cache les méandres de la folie de Orochimaru.


Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Clair-obscur

Rating : M

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Me voila avec une nouvelle fic ! Je l'ai écris enuneheure profitant de ma maladie pour gratter unpeu.Alors n'espéré pas de nouveau chapitre avant longtemps, je publierais sûrement la suite après la reprise des cours '.Où avant si soudaine crise d'inspiration. Demain la suite de Petit frère Niisan je pense.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Méthode

- Tsss, que tu es mou Sasuke…

L'adolescent était agenouillé par terre, respirant par à coup, les mains plaquées contre le plexus solaire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, le visage en sang, ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses joues par la sueur, son bras droit formait un angle pour le moins étrange. Il lançait un regard haineux à l'homme devant lui, qui le narguait en jouant avec ses longs cheveux noirs, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et alors , cracha l'Uchiwa, De toute façon vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! Dans quelques années vous prendrez mon corps et puis basta ! Vous n'aurez qu'à l'entraîner tout seul comme un grand !

La gifle vola, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il resta étendu par terre les épaules agités de tremblements. Une main lui tira les cheveux l'obligeant à relever la tête vers son maître.

- Le voila qui pleurniche le fier Uchiwa Sasuke…Viens me voir quand tu seras près à me faire tes excuses…

Il lâcha les cheveux agitant sa main d'un air dégoûté, alors que la tête retombait sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Le serpent s'éloigna vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard dédaigneux à la forme allongée, avant de partir.

L'adolescent resta prostré pendant longtemps, essayant de calmer les tremblements hystériques qui l'agitaient. Il se releva difficilement, titubant jusqu'à la sortie, se traînant dans les couloirs, en retenant son bras droit contre lui. Il se laissa tombé contre la porte du bureau de Kabuto.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés était penché sur un tas de paperas, et détournant le regard un instant de son travail, il poussa un long soupir à la vue du blessé. Il se leva de sa chaise, puis marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'estropié ; il s'accroupit à côté de lui, lui lançant un regard désespéré.

- Tu l'as encore énervé…

Un grognement lui répondit mais cela sembla lui suffire. Il pris par le bras l'adolescent dans un état post-cadavérique, et le traîna jusqu'à une longue table qui semblait servir aux opérations vu l'état dans la quelle elle était. Il ignora totalement le cri de douleur qui échappait des lèvres du blessé, alors qui le tirait ; puis il le prit à plein bras pour le jeté peu délicatement sur le plan de travail.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, arrête d'essayer de lui résister ! Laisse toi défoncer, tu verras il s'acharnera moins. Ca me crève de te soigner toujours à la limite de la mort…

Un rire étouffé par le gargouillis de sang lui parvint. Il sourit un peu, il s'était pris d'amitié avec le nouveau jouet de son maître ; être de la même merde les avaient obligés à compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas amis, plutôt « associés » pour leur survis commune. Quand on est dans le même merdier forcement ça rapproche. Il avait appris quelque jutsus de soins à l'adolescent, pour qu'il puisse l'aider quand il s'était foutu dans la merde ou que leur maître avait pris d'une pulsion sadique ce qui arrivait souvent.

Il finit de soigner l'Uchiwa et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Pionce une heure ou deux, puis… courage.

Un énième grognement lui répondit alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

* * *

Il se réveilla brusquement, se redressant sur son séant d'un coup. Il embrassa la pièce du regard et y reconnaissant le bureau de Kabuto, il poussa un soupir de résignation. Il sauta à bas de la table. Et prit comme d'habitude les pilules posées sur la table basse à côté de lui. Il les avala d'un coup, les sentant glisser dans sa gorge.

Il fit deux trois mouvements, pour vérifier que tout était en place. Comme d'habitude les jutsus de son associé avait fait merveille. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retournant alors qu'il allait la fermer il lâcha un merci du bout des lèvres envers l'homme baissé comme à son habitude sur les papiers administratifs.

Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lança un regard hautain aux esclaves qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Sa renommé ne cessait d'augmenter depuis son arrivé ici et il était considéré comme l'égal d'Orochimaru ce qui le faisait rire jaune vu la différence de niveau qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il entra dans la pièce qui lui était destiné et ôta ses vêtements qui n'en étaient plus vraiment pour les jeter par terre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle attenante. Il tourna le robinet de la douche, allant chercher de quoi se changer le temps que l'eau chaude arrive. Il jeta les vêtements sur une chaise, et se mit sous le jet d'eau bouillante poussant un soupir de délice.

Il resta le plus longtemps possible dans la douche, mais le « devoir » le rappela à l'ordre et il en sortit à contre cœur pour aller s'habiller.

* * *

Il pris une grande inspiration puis frappa à la porte. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il tournait et retournait ses pensées moroses, sachant que son maître allait encore prendre un plaisir gamin à le faire poiroter devant ses appartements jusqu'à qu'il s'en soit lassé lui aussi.

Il devait être campé là depuis bien une demi-heure, quand il entendit enfin le : « Entrez » prononcé avec la moquerie habituel. Il poussa un profond soupir et poussa la poignet, entrant, le regard ancré sur le sol. Une bouffé de chaleur le prit alors qu'il mettait les pieds dans l'immense chambre remplis de vapeur. Il entendit les pas de pieds nu sur le parquet laqué, et le bruissement d'un kimono que l'on enfile…

- Bonsoir mon petit Sasuke. Je vois que Kabuto t'a soigné… Qu'il est gentil…

L'homme pouffa, tournant autour de l'adolescent qui regardait toujours par terre, le visage fermé à toutes émotions. Il se pencha derrière lui regardant en souriant la marque de sa possession qui tournait doucement sur l'épaule de son élève. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille, souriant en le voyant frissonner de manière inconsciente.

- Regarde moi Sasuke.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, regardant à moitié son maître. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il prit conscience de la tenue pour le moins légère que portait celui-ci. Il détourna la tête se sentant rougir ; il avait toujours été pudique même envers lui-même.

Le serpent ne sembla pas le remarqué les bras croisés sur son torse pâle à peine caché par le fin tissu blanc qui lui collait à la peau à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Le sannin prit entre deux doigts le menton de son élève, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas l'insolence, tu le sais bien, au bout de quatre ans tout de même…

Il le lâcha, se remettant à tourner autour de lui. Il lui prit violement le bras le tordant dans son dos, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux sur le sol glissant.

Pourtant l'adolescent ne pipa mots, les yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui, il s'obstinait à garder le silence, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras. Il aimait le faire enrager, même sachant que la punition serait à la hauteur de son insolence. Il s'était montré faible tout à l'heure, maintenant il allait prouver le contraire. Il eu un sourire alors qu'il sentait la pression décroître.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant le chuintement de l'acier contre le bois. Il tomba sur ses bras en sentant le métal entamé sa peau, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus violement, profondément.

L'homme laissa tomber le sabre par terre. Il se résigna comprenant que tel torture n'apportait plus grand-chose au final. Il grogna, regardant son élève agenouillé.

Un sourire malsain retroussa ses lèvres alors que " l'idée parfaite" venait de germer dans son esprit…

* * *

A vos claviers


End file.
